Rusuto no Kinen Lost Memories
by kio-san
Summary: Eiji is forced to deal with someone who lost her memory and everything else that is important like her common sense and her proper thinking! They only met when she crept up to him in an alleyway. How can he help her regain her former self? EijiXKairi[OC]


**Disclaimer: Plain and simple, Tennis no Ojisama is not mine**

**Author's Notes**: Kio-san reporting, here to bring you guys with yet another Kairi ficcy! Remember! Every Kairi fic a make has different personalities, appearance and occupations. Only the name stays the same. This time, Kairi is an experiment item for a person named Shuya. Just read on for more details. Read on!

**--- chapter one part one ---**

_Memory corruption 82 complete_

"This will be our greatest work yet!" exclaimed a man with shoulder length silver hair who seemed to be in his late teens. He had oval spectacles over his eyes as he continued to look at the glory that stood before him.

"Shuya… what do you plan to do after this?" asked a girl with blonde hair. She had bangs that framed her face while the rest of her hair was fixed like a boys. Her blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"What do I do?" he said and chuckled as Shuya approached a large glass tube filled with green slimy water. In the tube, was a girl with waist length chocolate brown hair wearing a black spandex tank top and shorts. She floated gently in the water while several wires were buried under her skin. "Hell, I can do anything with a being like this, Xemnas!" he yelled as he caressed his cheek on the cold glass.

Xemnas winced. She never thought that he'd be too carried away with this project. Honestly, she thought that he would not succeed in the first place.

"Rob banks, kidnap people for ransom, hijack top secret computer programs…" he stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Xemnas standing at the corner of the dark laboratory. "Why? Do you think that this project will crash?" he completely turned around and slowly walked towards her. The blonde haired assistant cringed slightly, but he noticed it. Shuya smirked as his shoulder length silver hair followed his movements. He ceased her wrists and locked it over her head, "You've been with me all this time, Xemnas… and I expect you to be with me… forever…" Shuya whispered in her ear.

Xemnas nodded, "Hai… Shuya… san…"

Shuya smirked and released Xemnas from his grip, "Project XIII… I've planned this project for 3 years now. She… will be our ultimate weapon. By erasing her memory and make some changes in her DNA pattern, she'll be unstoppable!"

"But… what if she recalls her past? What if she chose not to forget her memories?" Xemnas asked with her gentle, yet demanding voice.

Shuya turned to the glass tube and rests his eyes to the person—or rather, weapon inside it. "It will be impossible. Don't you remember? Before we even started the project, we carefully chose a person with a weak heart, then after that, I installed a microchip just right under her skin as a back up to prevent her from recovering absolutely anything from the past.

"Now… my reign will begin…"

**--- part 2 ---**

Somewhere in the other side of Japan, the city lights shone brightly, preventing the starts to show their lighting glory.

"Nyah! I'll be going now, Oishi!" Eiji said as he stood up from the floor. He was staying at Oishi's house later than the usual because of their science project, which is due a few days from now. Eiji stretched his arms and grabbed his bag, "We'll continue this tomorrow" Oishi told his science partner as he too also stood up.

"Yeah, yeah…" the red head said as he and Oishi started walking out of the house.

"Saa. Eiji don't be too upset. We're only putting our best here because this project is one of the vital requirements for this term" Oishi reasoned out in a kind manner.

"Mou, Oishi! You don't have to believe that old hag! She always pairs us up with people from other classes, telling that the next project is "vital" but it's all the same every term!" Eiji complained.

They reached the main door. Eiji opened it and went out. "Well, at least we're paired together, right?" Oishi asked to cool down the head of Eiji.

The red head turned around with his hands on his sides, "You're just too kind…" he said and walked to the gate, "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said. Oishi waved, "Okay…"

----

Eiji turned to an alley next to the supermarket after he bought some toothpaste since his sister used up all of his and some snacks for tomorrow's lunch. They are one heck of a big family anyway but that time, their parents were living abroad so the only ones in the house are Eiji and his older brothers and sisters.

_Boy, this alley is getting darker by the minute…_

Maybe he shouldn't have been lazy and took the longer but safer route…

CRASH!

BANG!

Eiji quickly spun around looking for the source of the loud sound. "Who's there?" he asked shakily as he tried to reach for his cell phone, hoping that it will shed some light in the dark alleyway. He even considered calling Oishi.

BANG!

"NYAH! WHO'S THERE!" Eiji yelled, quickly forgetting about his phone as he slowly took a few steps backwards.

_Meow_

"Eh?" as soon as he heard this, his fear lessened.

_Meow_

"Neko?"

With that, a white cat appeared from the darkness. With out anymore pretences, he took out his cell phone and faced the light to the cat. "Wai! Kawaii!" he cheered as he carried the cat with his two hands. The white cat had dust all over its supposed-to-be snow white fur. Its bright yellow-green eyes shone through the dark alleyway. _Meow_ was all it could say.

"I think I'll take you home, Neko-chan!" he said and brought the cat in an embrace on his warm chest. Boy, he only got a hold on the cat for three seconds, and he already had a name for it. "I wonder if _they _will approve for this…" he wondered. By _they_, he meant his siblings. They have not been very fond of the animals Eiji takes home.

_Purr _the cat cuddled itself deeper in to Eiji's chest, seeking more of his warmth. Eiji laughed silently, "You sure look like you need a home." He said with his usual cheery voice. He stood up and cradled the cat like a baby.

"Shuu…" a soft voice whispered.

Eiji raised an eyebrow, "Eh? Was that you?" he asked the cat on his arms, which is close entering dreamland.

"Shuu…" the voice once again whispered, but now it seemed closer. As if it was right beside him. He looked right, then left. Nothing. Boy, he should be very tired.

_I'm staying in this alleyway for too long. I need to ge— WHA!_

The sound, _shuu_ was once again heard. Now from behind him, he's sure of it. But this time, he felt two cold arms wrap on his shoulders then around his neck. Eiji froze on his spot. Purple lines were almost visible under his eyes, but the darkness was too—uh dark for someone to see. Plus, there isn't anyone else there to see those disturbing lines. Or at least that's what he thought before he felt a head caress his neck. He can see one hand held the other wrist to keep it locked in place in front of him.

_This is not real… I've been watching too much of Ju-on. _He shut his eyes, hugging the cat deeper in his arms. Almost killing it... _If I think that this isn't real… then it will go—_

"_Shuu…"_

"WAH! GET AWAY FROM ME, SADAKO!" he yelled and started running around for the hands to remove it's latching on his neck. He was too scared to hold them. As he ran around, he felt hair cover his face. "Wah!" the voice said, at last, saying something other than 'shuu'.

BANG!

The person finally released him. And it looked like he threw her on to the trash bins. Eiji clutches his chest, almost forgetting the cat on the other hand. He breathed heavily, "Sa-sadako… never says… "shuu"…" he said in between his breaths as he turned around look at "Sadako".

_Hey I thought Sadako was from The Ring. _

A girl with long chocolate brown hair was sitting in between the trash bins. She was wearing a black spandex shorts and top. She sat with her legs semi-folded in front of her with her hands firmly placed on the ground, supporting her. "Shuu?" she said with a soft voice.

"And I distinctly remember that they wear white dresses." He said.

The girl stood up with noticeable effort. "Shuu!" she said cheerfully this time. She ran towards him and caressed his face with her smooth hands.

_Strange… why is someone like her in a place like this?_

She continued to caress his face. She looked so happy. She closed her eyes as her mouth formed a smile. "Shuya!" she yelled and pulled him in to an embrace, her head on his shoulder. "Shuya!"

_She does not even smell like a person from an alleyway._

"Shuya? Who's Shuya?" he asked. The girl looked at him, but not letting him go. She pointed a finger at him, "Shuya!"

Eiji sweat dropped, "Oh no, my name isn't Shuya. It's Eiji" he said.

"Ei…ei…ji?" she said.

"Yeah, that's right" he said as a sweat drop involuntary went out. "Hey where do you live?" he asked.

"Shuu?"

"Uh… is that all you can say?"

The girl shook her head. Eiji noticed her that her eyes were blank. There was no shine in it. "Ei…ji." She said and smiled, "Eiji!"

"She may not look like it. But she used to be smart." interrupted another voice. Eiji took his eyes away from the girl in front of him and shifted his view to the person behind him. He peaked on his shoulders. "Who—"

"Xemnas. My name is Xemnas. That cat's name is Kero. Kero belongs to her." She stated as Eiji turned around completely. The girl was still clinging on to him. They looked like a couple glued together.

"Then…" Eiji paused, "Who's she?" he asked.

"What's your name?" she asked with that cold, distant voice.

"Hey! I asked first!"

"I told my name involuntarily, I think that it's just fair that you give me yours"

Eiji looked at her viciously; it's not his fault that she told him his name. "Kikumaru Eiji" he told her anyway.

"Well then, Kikumaru Eiji-san, I have a mission for you. Give her a name. Don't remind her of her old memory but instead make new ones. Take care of her until she can take care of herself. She keeps a secret; a secret that only she and two people know. Prevent her from discovering it and her past." She said.

"Then… how can I prevent her from discovering the secret if she herself knows it. How can I help her if I don't even know what to protect her from?" Eiji yelled.

"Does that mean that you accept?"

"No!"

"Very well then, we have deleted her memory." she said

"Hey! I just told you that I don't accept!" Eiji yelled. The girl let go of him, "Shuu?" she wondered. Eiji blushed. He forgot how close she was to him. _You deleted her memory? So that explains why all she can say is 'shuu'_

Xemnas looked at the girl. "Her real name is Sayuri. She was…" she paused.

Eiji raised an eyebrow.

"She was my… best friend." She said with complete guilt.

He can't believe her, "Your best—THEN WHY DID YOU DELETE HER MEMORY! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU?"

"It is not your business to know! I did it for her own good! It's her fault why she's in this situation right now!" she yelled back at him.

Eiji can't think of anything to reply. "Kero-chan!" they heard Sayuri yell as she pulled the white cat from Eiji. "Sayuri! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" the cat yelled as Sayuri started playing with Kero.

"WHAT THE HELL? THE CAT TALKS!" Eiji yelled, pointing at the cat.

Xemnas scratched the back of her head, "Sayuri and I installed a microchip on to Kero's brain about a year ago… to give it the ability to speak and understand people"

Eiji stepped back, Xemnas, Kero and Sayuri can already see the purple lines under his eyes. "What kind of people are you? Deleting memories, installing microchips, what's next?"

"Calm down." Xemnas ordered.

"Shuu!" Sayuri said happily and latched on to Eiji's back again. "H-hey!" he yelled, blushing again. His brain can't put up what was happening: a talking cat, a girl with no memory, and a best friend who deleted the memory. Can't this day get any worse?

"You see… the memory deletion was not completed. We only reached 82 so the remaining 18 is still there. And as what I have observed, all she can remember is the name of Shuya and Kero. As long as you make new memories with her everything will come back to normal… well except the fact that she forgot the other half of her life"

"How are you sure about that?"

"She's not. It's just a theory" Kero said. Eiji still can't accept the fact that a cat he thought was _cute_ was talking and a smart one at that.

"Shuu!" Sayuri interrupted pointing at Xemnas.

Xemnas tried her hardest not to show her sorrow, how could have she done this to her friend?

"Please! I'll reward you!" she said and held Eiji's hands with her warm ones. Eiji looked at their hands then back at Xemnas' watery eyes. "I'll pay for everything she needs! Food, clothes, everything! Just—please take her home! Make her completely forget everything that happened to her! Make her completely forget her other half." She begged.

"Just do it, boy" Kero told Eiji.

"I have a name!" Eiji said.

"Fine Eiji, I'll watch after her for you! Just give us a place to hide." Kero said.

Eiji looked at the three. At Xemnas' sad figure, Sayuri's clueless face and Kero's demanding eyes. This will be the start of a new adventure.

Xemnas released Eiji's hands as Eiji turned around. He grabbed Kero and placed him in his bag then walked towards Sayuri. He ceased her wrist and pulled Sayuri to the way where his house was. "Come on, Kairi. Let's go home." He said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's notes:** So what do you guys think? I hope I didn't confuse any of you! Just ask me for confirmations. Review please!


End file.
